Campfire Song Song Extended
Campfire Song Song Extended is the extended version of the hit song sung by Awesomesauce, Campfire Song Song. It released on 29th August, 2009 as an edition in their "Leather Cloak - the Covers" album, which re-released with the Campfire Song Song Extended, Campfire Song Song Remix & the Campfire Song Song, with all three versions. Lyrics (Verse I) Let's gather round the camp-fire and sing our camp-fire song, Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. And if you don't think we can sing it faster then your wrong, But It'll help if you just song along, (bum, bum, bum) (Chorus) C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G, C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G And if you don't think we can sing it faster then your wrong, But It'll help if you just song along, C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G, C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G And if you can't sing it faster than we are now, let's hope your beak doesn't get in a twist, C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G, C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G So if you stopped trying singing this faster than you are, don't ever try to, give up, now, (dum, dum, dum) (Verse II) Let's try to sing it faster, than ever, after this The extended version of the C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G, And if we can't sing it faster than we already are, We're going to keep trying, forever & ever (trum, trum, trummmmm.....) (Crow's Rap) Yo dis is MC-Crow, rappin' even better than that ol' mwa mwa, Manny, So give up your yappin' beaks to this rockin' song, DJ Crow will burn the iggy down, (grum, grum, grum, turntable scratching) (Chorus) C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G, C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G We're never gonna stop singing it faster, we'll go on forever, C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G, C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G Awesomesauce need to sing it faster, cause they know how to rock But It'll help if you just sing along (umm, oh yeah, chum, chum, chum) (Bridge) Yeah (this is the Campfire song, yo) Mmm hmmm, (rockin' the iggy all day long) Yo, wat, wat (getting a refreshment) Ohhh . . . . (turntable) C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G, Crow (Crow, with turntable scratching) Song, C-A-M-P-F - Ninjinian, (electric guitar strum), Good REWIND . . . . (Verse I) Let's gather round the camp-fire and sing our camp-fire song, Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. And if you don't think we can sing it faster then your wrong, But It'll help if you just song along, (bum, bum, bum) It'll help, it'll help, if you just sing along. OH YEAH! Chart performance "Campfire Song Song Exteneded" charted quite well overseas. With all the singles sold and the country sales added up, on the official penguin chart, Penguin Official Music Charts, the song was #8. In the home country, in the UnitedTerra Singles Chart it charted #1, and remained up at the top position for 6 weeks, then fell down. On the Antarctican Top 40 Singles, the song did excellent too, debuting at #2 on the chart. Freezelandian charts was up highest at #4, and on the iceTunes most digital downloaded, #17. Then in Pengolia, #12. Overall, the song charted excellently. Reviews * WOWWY. I cawn't beweave I'm mwentioned in the sawng, I jawst - (Review removed). -- Manny Peng Trivia * The song grossed ĎÁÚ: 19 million in the UnitedTerra and grossed more in the USA, with 29 million pebbles/coins. * It charted at position # * At the end of the song, Ninjinian breaks a guitar, which cost ĎÁÚ: 350. O_O See also * Awesomesauce * Crow - The Hard Times * That's How We Roll * Ninjinian * DJ Crow Category:songs Category:music